Concrete Roses
by Miz-Dragon-chicki314
Summary: Sango a young woman who's job is the the worlds oldest profession, meets a man that with many ups and downs, turns her life around.


Alright here's that new story I've been talking about. I really hope you like it and please review! I'm begging you! Ah and yes, there is a meaning behind the title; you can't expect to have any good unless you go through the bad. So a rainbow signifies that. Oh and big note: MY STORY WILL CONTAINS LEMONS! IN FACT, MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, SO IF U DON'T LIKE THEM LEAVE. Thanks for reading!

♦Journal Entry # 1:

I can't seem to figure out why I feel this way. Countless years I have felt alone, it seems like I've been this way forever. Happiness is only a distant unreachable dream. No one can seem to tell, random people, my friends, no one. I guess its cause I hide it so well. Every morning, I wake up and put this mask of deception over my face and my entire body steps into a shell. Although I already m an empty shell. A shell within a hallow shell. At night, the mask comes off, I step out of the layer of lies and I cry myself to sleep.♦

She closed the composition book and returned it to its proper place under her bed. As she lay there staring at the ceiling, which she painted to imitate the night sky, she thought about her life thus far…..

Meet Sango. She is 18 years old. Has moved 8 times in her life. And works as the the worlds oldest profession.

'Why do I feel this way! Uggghhhh!' "I give up" she said out loud to herself

She turned over and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she got up took a shower and did the usual morning stuff before heading off to school. She had to take the bus…she hated the bus. She sat down in her seat and was quiet till they arrived.

"Sango! Hey Sango!" a girls voice was yelling from behind her

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" Sango asked

"Oh nothing the usual stuff…" she smiled as she gave Sango an evil grin

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing…I just got us invited to a party…T.J's out of school party…the one he throws EVERY year, but only allows the CHOSEN ones to attend! Yup were all going, me you, Ayame, and Kagura"

"Your joking right!"

"Nope!"

"So, when is it? Tell me Kagome! I'm dying over here!"

"Next Saturday! The first Saturday with no homework."

"Ahhhh! I can't go I've gotta work…"

"Sango you really need to get a new job, doing what you do isn't safe. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but I have no where else to go…I need to make money somehow."

"Well why don't yo"

Kagome was cut off by the bell. It was their senior year and last week of school. And somehow with all the skipping her and Sango did, they're graduating on time.

After school, they met up and Kagome dropped Sango off at work and she headed to her job.

"Bye girl! Call me when your done ok." Kagome pleaded

"Ok I will" Sango promised

When Sango entered the large apartment building, she was no longer Sango, she was Sugar. She hated her job, but she couldn't think of any other way to make 700 dollars a night. She said hello to the other women, and headed to her room. It was red with beads and flowers all over the place. She went into her closet and changed clothes. Replaced her baggy army pants with a tight black mesh skirt. Her black tank top with a silver studded bra. Her black flip-flops with clear 4" heels. She threw on some jewelry and eyeliner. Left her room and stood in front of the apartment building. The other women there along with her self have learned to band together so that they get the money they deserve, so that's why there is no pimp. They run themselves.

"C'mon man! Just do it! Its birthday go on and celebrate! Miroku pestered

"I don't care! I'm not going over there!" Inuyasha protested

"C'mon man! Just go!" Bankotsu pressured

"Yeah stop being a pussy!" Kouga teased

"Look I'm not going. That's it! Ok I'm not going to no whore house!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to make a point to his friends, of course they weren't listening. They all wanted some bootie except him he just wasn't in the mood right now.

"Fine, if you wont we will. Bye!" Miroku said as he crossed the street, followed by the others, leaving Inuyasha. They were going to the red brick apartment building across the street, where they saw some women standing wearing little clothing just talking as if they were waiting. The sun hadn't completely gone down yet, so there wasn't much business right now. They were about to give them some.

"Hey, Sango look!" Ayame pointed at the men hurrying across the street toward them

"Damn! They are fine! I call the one with that braid!" Kagura claimed

"Ohohohoh! I call the one with that ponytail!" Ayame yelled

"I guess I got the one with the earrings…. I hope they pay…I need some more money so that I can buy myself a car." Sango muttered

"Oh cheer up Sango." Ayame comforted

"Yeah you'll get the money don't worry, at least try to enjoy what you do, I know its not exactly the job of your dreams, its none of ours, but we do what we can." Kagura assured

"She's right y'know" Ayame said as she smiled at her.

"Alright ladies get ready!" Kagura yelled

When the three men arrived, the girls who called them took their respective man by the hand and pulled him to their room.  
When Sango had her guy in her room she closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So what's your name?" he asked her

"Sugar" Sango replied and smiled

"No, not that name, your real name."

"Oh, my real name is, Sango."

"Sango, you are very beautiful"

"Oh thank you" that line was not new to her every man said it so hearing it from this guy didn't mean a thing.

"What's your name?"

"Miroku"

"Hmmm…Miroku."

Sango repeated as she began to unbutton his shirt. 'This one seems fun, I hope he is' Sango thought to herself as she peeled the shirt off his body to reveal a finely chiseled chest. She ran her fingers across his muscles and began to nibble on his neck. He groaned at the sensation and began to unhook her top, and let it fall to the ground. Miroku slowly rubbed her breasts and paid close attention with his eyes as if to memorize every curve of her torso. His hands fell to her hips and he pulled her on top of him. While she sat straddled across him, she could feel his member pulsing in his pants. She's never actually wanted someone before….

Ayame led her chosen one to her bed pushed him onto it and immediately began to kiss him. He kissed back, ripping off her loose shirt and tearing her skirt in half. He flipped her onto her back and threw her legs over his shoulders; he looked at her emerald green eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Loli- my name is Ayame. What's yours" she questioned 

"Kouga"

"Kouga…."

Before she could finish her sentence, a warm tongue stopped her between her thighs. She moaned and lightly pulled his hair begging him not to stop. Kouga dug his tongue into her valleys and then stuck it as far as it would go inside of her. This action was met by a pleasure filled scream. He stopped to smile at her and went back to finished what he had started. That faster he went; the more she called and screamed out to him begging for more. He could feel his member pounding, 'not yet' he thought to himself.  
Ayame couldn't take it any longer and flipped him over. She turned her face toward his pants and hurriedly removed them. She then positioned her hips above his head and her face above his. He quickly got the message and pulled her closer to him. She hungrily took his pulsing member into her mouth. The position left them moaning and out of breath. But this was only the beginning.

Bankotsu lifted Kagura off her feet and followed her directions to her room.  
When they got there he set her down on the floor and began to yank her clothes off. When he was finished, she flipped him over and tore at his clothing, before settling her self on his member rubbing it back and forth with her most special area. He moaned at this and tried to enter her, but she would move every time. This was annoying him, so he scooped her up and dumped her on the bed. Tied her hands and feet to the bedpost, and began to play with her. Her licked her nipples till she moaned a little. He moved to her nether regions leaving a trial of kisses down her stomach. When her got to his destination he slowly slid two fingers inside of her while flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. He did this till he drove her mad with passion. He stopped when she almost came. Un tied her, flipped her on her hands and knees, and entered her, she moaned loudly as he quickened the pace. Kagura gripped the sheets screaming for him not to stop.

"Wh…ahhh…. what's…..you ohhohh…your…name!" Kagura screamed out while he pounded ferociously into her

"Mmm…. Bankotsu…" he answered out of breath

Sango looked down and decided to take off his pants. She stood up, and pulled them off. She looked at his hardened member, and walked back over to him and began to handle him gentlely. He stopped her and backed her against a wall, lifted her and pushed into her. She sighed at the feeling and felt him moving within her as he held her hips and pounded away. She moaned and clawed the wall as he slowed and sped up repeatedly. He then moved her from the wall and placed her on the bed again. Pulling out of her, he pushes her legs behind her head and slams into her. She screams his name at the wonderful sensation. And begs him to pick up pace. So he does and he watches as her face softens and fills with an immeasurable amount of pleasure. 

"Ahahahahahahahahahahah, please don't stop! Miroku!"

"I wont"

He then raises her higher and goes from there.

Ayame pulls him out of her mouth, and straddles him feeling his member sink into her sends chills through her body. Kouga begins to move and she grips his shoulders leaving claw marks on him. This excites him and makes him go faster. She yells out and pulls him up to her so that they're eye level. And she kisses him while he keeps the rhythm.  
He lays her down on her back and speeds up. They keep this going for 20min…. then kouga climaxes. He rests on her and Ayame holds him in her arms. 'That was quick' she thought

"BANKOTSU!" Kagura screamed

"KAGURA!" he yelled back

He picked up pace slammed into her, she was upside down on her head. He was hovering over her pulling to and from at amazing speed. "I'm, gonna come soon" he warned her she replied with another don't stop, so he sped up even more and then he exploded within her. He lowered her and lay next to her. Kagura never really like basking in the after glow, but with him, it felt necessary.

"That was great!" Bankotsu exclaimed like a schoolboy this made Kagura laugh

" Yeah it was…." She replied as she lay on his chest and drifted to sleep.

Bankotsu looked at her 'why does she make me feel this way?' he wondered before he to went to sleep.

"SANGO!" Miroku screamed as he came holding on to Sango's legs and pulling her closer to him. He lifted her and stared into her eyes. 

"Sango…thank you…" he said while he hugged her

"Miroku…what are you thanking me for?"

"This night, it was great! Can I come to just visit you tomorrow?"

"Uhhh yeah sure."

He laid her down next to him and held her in his arm as he drifted off to sleep.  
Sango held his arms around her and wondered why he'd wanna come see her to just visit.  
But she let it pass her for now and drifted to sleep.


End file.
